maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
This is a complete list of MAD episodes, in the order in which they were aired. Season 1 (Season 1 aired from September 6th, 2010 - June 20th, 2011) Episode 1: Avaturd / CSiCarly (original airdate: September 6, 2010) (Parody of Avatar, CSI: Miami and iCarly) Episode 2: TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars (original airdate: September 13, 2010) (Parody of Transformers, Star Wars: the Clone Wars) Episode 3: 2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime (original airdate: September 20, 2010) (Parody of 2012 and 101 Dalmatians, Grey's Anatomy and Anime Characters) Episode 4: Star Blecch / uGlee (original airdate: September 27, 2010) (Parody of Star Trek, Glee) Episode 5: WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition (original airdate: October 4, 2010) (Parody of WALL·E and the Terminator, Extreme Makeover: Home Edition ''and ''Superman) Episode 6: Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud (original airdate: October 11, 2010) (Parody of Pirates of the Caribbean and Peter Pan, Batman and Family Feud) Episode 7: Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore (original airdate: October 18, 2010) (Parody of Clifford the Big Red Dog and Cloverfield, Big Time Rush and Mount Rushmore) Episode 8: Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild (original airdate: October 25, 2010) (Parody of Fantastic Mr. Fox and Megan Fox, Man vs. Wild) Episode 9: I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin (original airdate: November 1, 2010) (Parody of I Love You, Man and Iron Man, Ben 10 and Benjamin Franklin) Episode 10: Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor (original airdate: November 8, 2010) (Parody of Clash of the Titans, Zeke and Luther and Lex Luthor) Episode 11: S'UP / Mouse M.D. (original airdate: November 15, 2010) (Parody of Disney and Pixar's UP and MTV's Jersey Shore, Mickey Mouse and House M.D.) Episode 12: Da Grinchy Code / Duck (original airdate: November 22, 2010) (Parody of The Da Vinci Code and How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Chuck) Episode 13: Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth (original airdate: February 7, 2011) (Parody of Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Malcolm in the Middle and The Lord of the Rings) Episode 14: Pokémon Park / WWER (original airdate: February 14, 2011) (Parody of Pokémon and Jurassic Park, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) and ER) Episode 15: So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga! (original airdate: February 21, 2011) (Parody of So You Think You Can Dance and How to Train Your Dragon, Yo Gabba Gabba!, and Lady Gaga) Episode 16: The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess (original airdate: February 28, 2011) (Parody of The A Team, Video Game Characters and America's Next Top Model) Episode 17: The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man (original airdate: March 7, 2011) (Parody of Buzz Lightyear and The Bourne Identity, Two and a Half Men) Episode 18: Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air (original airdate: March 14, 2011) (Parody of The Karate Kid, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and District 9) Episode 19: HOPS / Naru210 (original airdate: April 25, 2011) (Parody of HOP and COPS, Naruto and 90210) Episode 20: Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre (original airdate: May 9, 2011) (Parody of Kobe Bryant and Bee Movie, Law & Order and Shrek) Episode 21: Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana (original airdate: May 16, 2011) (Parody of Winnie the Pooh and True Grit, Hannah Montana) Episode 22: The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn off the Clark (original airdate: May 23, 2011) (Parody of The Social Network, Smallville ''and Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark'') Episode 23: TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time (original airdate: May 30, 2011) (Parody of Twilight and High School Musical, Avengers and Adventure Time) Episode 24: ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory (original aridate: June 6, 2011) (Parody of Arthur and Thor, The Big Bang Theory and Twilight) Episode 25: Ribbitless / The Clawfice (original airdate: June 13, 2011) (Parody of Limitless ''and Kermit the Frog, The Office and X-Men'') Episode 26: Force Code / Flammable (original airdate: June 20, 2011) (Parody of Source Code ''and Star Wars'', Katy Perry's Song Firework) Season 2 (Season 2 aired from August 22, 2011 - TBA, 2012) Episode 1 (27): RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine (original airdate: August 22, 2011) (Parody of Rio and Green Lantern, Thomas the Tank Engine and Unstoppable) Episode 2 (28): Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent (original airdate: August 29, 2011) (Parody of Super 8 and the 80's, Captain America and America's Got Talent) Episode 3 (29): Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy (original airdate: September 5, 2011) (Parody of Kung Fu Panda, Destroy Build Destroy and Bob the Builder) Episode 4 (30): Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian (original airdate: September 12, 2011) (Parody of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Conan the Barbarian and Kim Kardashian) Episode 5 (31): Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It (original airdate: September 19, 2011) (Parody of Fast Five and Winnie the Pooh, Minute to Win It and Tron) Episode 6 (32): Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats (original airdate: September 26, 2011) (Parody of Cowboys & Aliens and Ben 10: Alien Force, ThunderCats and Lolcat) Episode 7 (33): TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred (original airdate: October 3, 2011) (Parody of Transformers: Dark of the Moon and The Smurfs, The Walking Dead and Fred Figglehorn) Episode 8 (34): X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft (original airdate: October 17, 2011) (Parody of The X-Games and X-Men: First Class, Criminal Minds and Minecraft) Episode 9 (35): Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy (original airdate: October 24, 2011) (Parody of Kitchen Nightmares and the Nightmare Before Christmas, How I Met Your Mother) Episode 10 (36): Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras (original airdate: November 7, 2011) (Parody of Wolverine of the X-Men and Footloose, Toddlers & Tiaras and Mr. & Mrs. Potato Head) Episode 11 (37): Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice (original airdate: November 14, 2011) (Parody of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, the Celebrity Apprentice and Rise of the Planet of the Apes) Episode 12 (38): Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear (original airdate: November 21, 2011) (Parody of Moneyball and Dragon Ball Z, Green Lantern and Care Bears) Episode 13 (39): Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker (original airdate: November 28, 2011) (Parody of Spy vs. Spy and Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, the Millionaire Matchmaker and Superheroes) Episode 14 (40): Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16 (original airdate: December 5, 2011) (Parody of Captain America: the First Avenger, My Super Sweet 16 and Supernatural) Episode 15 (41): FROST / Undercover Claus (original airdate: December 12, 2011) (Parody of Toy Story 3, LOST and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Undercover Boss and Santa Claus) Episode 16 (42): Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue (original airdate: January 23, 2012) (Parody of the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Cookie Monster and Rookie Blue) Episode 17 (43): WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls (original airdate: January 30, 2012) (Parody of WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) and We Bought a Zoo, 2 Broke Girls and the Powerpuff Girls) Episode 18 (44): Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious (original airdate: February 6, 2012) (Parody of Dolphin Tale and Phineas and Ferb, Victor von Doom and VICTORiOUS) Episode 19 (45): My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O (original airdate: February 13, 2012) (Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''and ''War Horse, the Tonight Show with Jay Leno and Lion-O of the ThunderCats) Episode 20 (46): Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For (original airdate: February 27, 2012) (Parody of Al Pacino and Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked, That's What Friends Are For and Super Friends) Episode 21 (47): Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp (original airdate: March 5, 2012) (Parody of Real Steel and Celebrity Wife Swap ''and Shrek'') Episode 22 (48): Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle (original airdate: March 26, 2012) (Parody of Garfield and Field of Dreams, I Hate My Teenage Daughter and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Episode 23 (49): TBA Episode 24 (50): TBA Episode 25 (51): TBA Episode 26 (52): TBA Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Browse